


Welcome Home pt. 1

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [16]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Пи поднимает руку.— Если позволишь, артишочек, я слышал некоторую сочную информацию от кого-то, кто был там, когда вы снимали любовную сцену. — он соблазняет всех взглядом. — Этот мальчик примерно такой же прямой, как приготовленная лапша рамен. И такой же горячий.Часть 16/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Home pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Mью может слышать голоса из его дома, когда он подходит к входной двери. Отлично. Он уже забыл, у кого из его друзей есть ключи от его дома. 

— Нью-Нью! — ребята кричат, когда он входит. Он с облегчением видит, что в его доме только четыре человека: Пи'Пи, Ай, Фасай и Пи'Боссер. 

Его менеджер быстро устремляется к нему. Он помещает Чоппера в ожидающие руки Мью.   
— Ииииии папочка дома. Хорошо, я ухожу. — он машет, не оглядываясь. 

Пи бросается за ним.   
— Подожди, подожди, Пи'Боссер ... Уже уходишь? Ты же только что пришел. — он дергает Боссера за руку. 

Боссер умоляюще смотрит на Мью. Редко его менеджер выглядит таким беспомощным. Мью смеется и оттаскивает Пи от него.   
— Пи'Босс просто пришел, чтобы накормить Чоппера. 

Пи ухмыляется ему.   
— Ну, я тоже голоден.

Фасай обнимает Пи за плечо.   
— Нет, дорогой, тебя мучает _жажда_. — они морщат носы друг на друга. — Отпусти бедного парня домой. Достаточно того, что он уже второй папочка Чоппера. 

Пи подзывает его пальцем.   
— Ты мог бы быть моим папочкой, Пи'Босс. 

Фасай шлепает Пи по заднице.   
— Лежать, мальчик. — она поворачивается и делает вай Боссеру. — Извини, кха, Пи. 

Мью качает головой и провожает своего бедного менеджера до двери. 

— Ты сказал, что его здесь не будет, — шипит на него Боссер. 

Мью морщится.   
— Я не знал! Они повесили его на меня сегодня днем. 

— Он продолжал звать меня на свидание.

— Я знаю. Прости, кхраб.

Пи'Босс вздыхает и вытаскивает ключи от машины.   
— В один прекрасный день я могу просто сказать да...

— Пи'Босс! — Mью прикрывает уши Чоппера. — Не перед ребенком. Ты знаешь, что он стукач. 

Его менеджер корчит ему рожицу.   
— Ты знаешь, что он собака, правда? 

— Ты знаешь, что Пи'Пи мужчина, правда? 

Боссер стонет и отходит.   
— Я ухожу. 

Мью снова качает головой и прижимает Чоппера к груди.   
— Так много людей жаждут дядю Боссера. — он целует его в макушку и вдыхает запах собачьего шампуня. Мью скучал по дому. 

— Пи... — Ай зовет его. — Давай! Ты нарушаешь дресс-код. — она указывает на его джинсы и футболку. 

Пи'Пи подходит в его черной шелковой пижаме и щелкает пальцем по носу Мью   
— Добро пожаловать домой, баклажанчик. — он подмигивает и забирает у Мью Чоппера.

Ай бросается к нему.   
— Пи! — она обнимает его за шею и крепко сжимает. Он смеется над ее темно-зеленой пижамой с надписью E = mc2. Она наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо: — Я знаю, что мы здесь, чтобы оказать тебе поддержку, но есть ли какой-нибудь способ, при котором я позже смогу обсудить проблемы физики с тобой?

Он смеется и кивает ей.   
— Да, да. 

Последняя — Фасай. Ее улыбка широкая, лучезарная и милая. Она до сих пор напоминает ему ту девушку много лет назад. Ее одежда для сна состоит из серых пижамных штанов, белой майки и длинного халата из того же серого материала, что и ее штаны. Ее объятия ощущаются как дом, и Мью вдыхает аромат арабского жасмина ее духов. 

Она касается его щеки.   
— Любовь хорошо на тебе сказывается, Нью-Нью.

Он закатывает глаза.   
— Я не влюблен. — он относит свои сумки в спальню. 

Фасай задерживается в дверях, наблюдая, как он опустошает свою сумку.   
— Возможно, нет, но ты определенно начинаешь влюбляться. Не отрицай этого. 

Он вздыхает и кладет свою сумку с туалетными принадлежностями на комод.   
— Я не отрицаю этого. — Мью садится на кровать и стонет. — Что я делаю, Фасай?

— Распаковываешь вещи.

Он фыркает.   
— Рад видеть, что ты все еще умница.

— Ты распаковываешь свое прошлое, придурок. — она смеется и садится рядом с ним на кровати. — Насколько я тебя знаю, ты анализируешь свои предыдущие отношения в поисках оправдания, чтобы не добиваться его. Я права?

Почему она спрашивает? Она всегда права. Он опирается на ее плечо.   
— Да. 

— Ну, брось это, — приказывает она. — Тебе не принесет пользы, если ты начнешь соответствовать своим бывшим любовникам. Если этот херувим действительно тот самый, он полюбит тебя за то, кем ты являешься на самом деле. 

Она права. Она всегда права. Но что еще он должен делать?   
— Разве я не должен пытаться учиться на своих ошибках?

— Конечно. — она отталкивает его и роется в ящиках комода. Фасай достает пижаму с пандами и бросает в него.   
— Проблема в том, что ты продолжаешь смотреть на ошибки своих бывших и ошибочно принимать их за свои собственные. — она улыбается и возвращается в гостиную. 

Блядь. Он падает обратно на кровать и вытягивает руки. Влюбиться в Галфа — самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Все его сомнения роятся в голове. Разница в возрасте. Неравноценный опыт. Может не ответить на его чувства. Может не любить мужчин. Профессионализм. Он задается вопросом, почему каждый из его друзей поддерживают их как пару. 

— Давай, шпинатик, — говорит Пи'Пи. Он стоит у двери, подпиливая свои ногти. — Мне надоело быть третьим лишним. Мне хватает тебя и красавчика. 

Мью садится. Он почти забыл, что должен следить за Фасай. О чем она вообще думает? Он стонет и начинает раздеваться. 

— Хлеба и зрелищ, — говорит Пи'Пи. Он бросается к кровати и садится. 

Мью не может удержаться от смеха.   
— Ты видишь меня в нижнем белье все время, Кхун, глава костюмеров.

— Да, хорошо… — он машет рукой. — Это никогда не надоест. 

Мью закатывает глаза и надевает пижаму.   
— Отчет о состоянии Ай и Фасай? 

Пи садится и хлопает себя по ноге.   
— Сестричка. Позволь мне сказать тебе. — он делает вид, что перебрасывает волосы через плечо. — Наши дамы не только пошли на обед вместе, но и прошлись по магазинам. 

Мью вздыхает и переодевается в пару носков с панкейками на них.   
— Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь, Пи. Что еще у тебя есть? 

В глазах Пи'Пи появляется искорка.   
— Я надеялся, что ты спросишь. — он похлопывает по кровати, чтобы Мью сел. — На прошлой неделе я взял маленький сладкий картофель на кофе. На ней была милая маленькая блузка с цветами. 

— И? 

— А на следующий день я зашел в ее общежитие, чтобы занести книгу, и разве ты не знаешь об этом? Она сама только пришла домой. 

Глаза Мью расширяются. Черт.   
— Путь позора?

— Та же цветочная блузка, — шепчет Пи'Пи. — Она сказала, что осталась в доме подруги, готовясь к экзамену. Я предполагаю, что стиль экзамена был… оральным. 

— Пи! 

Он хихикает в плечо Мью.   
— Хорошо. Пойдем, прежде чем они начнут целоваться на диване.

В гостиной уже шумно, когда появляются Мью и Пи. Он слышит, как закрывается входная дверь и лай Чоппера. Знакомые голоса наполняют дом. 

— Не бойтесь, — хвастливо говорит Милд, — ваши капитаны здесь! — он и Ран одеты в соответствующие темно-бордовые куртки и шляпы капитанов флота. Они строят героические позы, когда видят Мью. 

— И мы пришли с дарами! — добавляет Ран. Он держит картонную коробку с контейнерами на вынос. — Взял всего понемногу. 

Пи пихает Мью в сторону.   
— О, дорогой мальчик, — кричит он, проводя его на кухню. 

Когда все располагаются в гостиной со своей едой, Мью наконец задает вопрос, который он обдумывал и которого он боялся.   
— Ребята, почему вы все поддерживаете это... что-либо... с Галфом? — он смотрит на них всех. — Разве вы не видите очевидные проблемы с этим? 

Милд наклоняет голову.   
— Ты имеешь в виду свой характер?

— Твое упрямство? — спрашивает Ран. 

— Равновесие между работой, учебой и отношениями? — спрашивает Ай. 

— Ты теряешь свою выносливость? — шепчет Пи. Это не тихий шепот. 

Фасай смеется.   
— Ты все еще думаешь, что он маленький натурал, который слишком молод, чтобы связываться с таким чудаком, как ты?

Мью смотрит на нее и вздыхает с облегчением.   
— Я бы не сказал это так резко, но да. Спасибо. 

Милд говорит первым.   
— Неа, — говорит он и продолжает есть. Комната наполняется смехом. 

Пи поднимает руку.   
— Если позволишь, артишочек, я слышал некоторую сочную информацию от кого-то, кто был там, когда вы снимали любовную сцену. — он соблазняет всех взглядом. — Этот мальчик примерно такой же прямой (прим. _игра слов, с английского straight – прямой, также straight guy – натурал_ ), как приготовленная лапша рамен. И такой же горячий. 

Все головы поворачиваются к Мью. Их вопросы вылетают как пули из пулемета. 

— Сколько дублей вы сняли?

— Язык был?

— Ты был ... взволнован?

— Он был взволнован?

— Засос есть? 

— Сколько аспирина принял Пи'Ти? 

Мью качает головой и протягивает руки в знак протеста. \  
— Я не буду отвечать на вопросы о любовной сцене. Вы можете спросить о чем-нибудь еще. 

Все они обмениваются взглядами смущения. 

— Пи, — говорит Ай. — Почему ты все еще волнуешься? Очевидно, ты ему нравишься. И я была с вами только одну неделю. 

Фасай фыркает.   
— Я никогда не видела ваше взаимодействие, но я убеждена. 

— Мы видели химию с самого первого дня, — говорит Ран. — Это реально, говорю вам. Эти двое всегда друг на друге. Ты хочешь знать, как выглядит любовь? — он указывает на Мью. 

Милд смеется и шлепает Рана по руке.   
— Галф по утрам на воркшопе, тащит Мью спать с ним на полу! — они хватаются за руки и смеются.

— Ох! Ох! В это время Мью ест рисовую кашу, а Сварливый Галф садится на его колени и просто таскает его еду! 

Ай кивает.   
— О, я помню это! И в то время, когда Пи'Мью засыпал, а Галф просто неееееежно прижимался к его плечу? — она сжимает руки вместе. — Ты помнишь, каким довольным он выглядел?

— Признай это, спринг ролл, — говорит Пи. — У вас двоих плохо получается скрывать это. 

Это расстраивает. Никто не слушает Мью.   
— Я серьезно, — говорит он им. — Почему никому из вас нет дела до этих проблем? 

Все они смотрят на него с пустыми выражениями лица. Милд снова отвечает.   
— Потому что мы видим, какими счастливыми вы делаете друг друга. 

Мью теряет дар речи. Из-за этого? 

— Пи, — говорит Ай. — Эти детали ты должен сам обсудить с Галфом. Мы здесь, чтобы обсудить, насколько он волшебный. — она показывает ему свой экран телефона. Это фотография Галфа с вечеринки в полнолуние. 

Милд вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Его глаза расширяются, и он щелкает головой в направлении Мью.   
— Как ты выжил?

— Как ты получила эту фотографию?

Ран поднимает руку. Другие аплодируют ему. Мью должен признать, он рад, что кто-то сделал снимок. Он бы не хотел описывать, как соблазнительно Галф выглядел прошлой ночью. 

Фасай смотрит на телефон.   
— Ох. Мью, как ты вообще сопротивлялся ему?

— Он и не сопротивлялся! — Ран показывает видео на своем телефоне. Мью не видит видео, но может слышать приглушенные голоса и звуки бара на заднем плане. 

Все одновременно задыхаются, а затем смотрят на него.   
— Пи'Mью! — отчитывает его Ай. — Ты непослушный мальчишка. — она грозит ему пальцем. 

Он вздрагивает и встает с пола.   
— Хорошо, дайте мне посмотреть это видео. — Мью видит себя наклонившимся, чтобы прошептать на ухо Галфа, а затем он проводит пальцем по краю рубашки Галфа. Черт, он до сих пор не может поверить, что сделал это. Он наблюдает, как Галф встает из-за стола и уходит, оставляя Мью, пялится на него как щенок. 

— Оооооооу! — Милд бросает руку ему на плечо. — Как мы можем не поддерживать это?

Мью отдает телефон обратно Рану.   
— Это моя версия событий. Как насчет его? 

Ран поднимает большой палец вверх.   
— Понял тебя. — он показывает еще одно видео, где Галф сидит на коленях Мью на съемочной площадке. Мью сжимает животик Галфа, как обычно, и Галф играет на своем телефоне. Кажется, он не знает о камере и делает паузу в игре, чтобы посмотреть вниз на руки Мью. Последующая улыбка полна застенчивого счастья. 

Фасай хватается за сердце.   
— Как ты можешь сомневаться в его чувствах, Нью-Нью?

Мью качает головой.   
— Но…

— Ох, есть и это! — Пи'Пи показывает видео с того утра, когда Галф кормил Мью своей рисовой кашей: — Посмотрите, как он заботится о своем муженьке. 

Мью вздыхает:   
— Да, но... 

— Вот они дремлют вместе! — Ран показывает свой экран. 

Мью замолкает, когда видит, как он обнимает спящего Галфа. Это не обычная поза объятий (тот факт, что у них есть своя поза не помогает его аргументам), но это один из немногих случаев, когда они заснули лицом друг к другу, с головой Галфа, спрятанной на груди Мью. Из-за этого он отчетливо помнит тот день. Это не фотография. Это видео, и когда камера приближается, Галф еще сильнее прижимается к Мью. 

Он не знает, что думать. Это были вещи, которые он никогда не знал, по понятным причинам. Он никогда не видел реакций Галфа, но все остальные видели. Итак, что это значит? Может ли он, получить взаимный ответ на свои чувства? Может ли он перестать жить в отрицании? 

Ай пытается перейти к следующему изображению.   
— Какие еще секреты у тебя есть на этом телефоне? 

Ран выхватывает его обратно.   
— Всему свое время, Отряд Сердечной Боли. 

— Сердечная боль что? — Мью смотрит на их смущенные лица. 

— Ооооооотряд, — говорит Милд, подчеркивая слово. — Это то, как мы назвали сами, когда ты был еще, ты знаешь… 

— С разбитым сердцем, — говорит Фасай. 

Ай поглаживает его по спине.   
— Но теперь, как мы должны назвать себя? —она смотрит на всех. — Разве мы не хотим более позитивное имя, кха?

Фасай улыбается и обнимает ее.   
— Это прекрасная идея. 

Mью обменивается взглядами с остальными. Видимо, он не единственный, кто следит за их отношениями. Пи расширяет глаза, как будто говоря, _видишь? Я говорил тебе._

— Как насчет Экипажа? — предлагает Милд. — Ран и я уже являемся капитанами этого корабля. Мы все будем членами экипажа! 

— Чур, я — стрелок! — кричит Ай. 

— Фасай, ты первый помощник капитана? — Ран смотрит на нее. 

Она качает головой.   
— Я считаю, что эта честь должна достаться Пи'Пи. — она протягивает руку и касается его руки. — Первый помощник всегда должен быть рядом, когда капитаны нуждаются в нем. 

Пи краснеет и сжимает ее руку.   
— Тогда, дорогая, ты — квартирмейстер. Заботишься о корабле и его запасах. 

Мью поднимает руки в воздух.   
— А теперь вы назначаете работу друг другу… — вздыхает он и направляется на кухню. Он поворачивается, когда слышит шаги, следующие за ним. 

— Пи'Mью, кха? — Ай присоединяется к нему за стойкой. — Итак, это не совсем проблемы физики, о которых я хотела спросить тебя.

— Я догадался. — он кладет больше еды на обе тарелки. — У тебя есть вопросы о Фасай.

Ай тянется к его руке и сжимает.   
— Пи'Mью ... о, черт, как бы мне сказать это? — она дергает его за рукав. — Пи… она поджигает мое сердце.

Мью закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. Блядь.

***

_Мью закрывает за собой дверь, не обращая внимания на то, хлопнула она или нет. Это не самая громкая вещь, исходящая из номера сегодня вечером. Фасай стоит у комода, отвернувшись от него в своем платье без спины. Он ухмыляется, осознав, что его девушка точно знает, что она делает. И, боже, это работает._

_Он кладет руки ей на талию.  
— Поздравляю тебя с наградой, — шепчет он. Он проводит пальцем по ее позвоночнику, чувствуя ее дрожь. Он напевает и целует ее плечо. _

_— Ты планируешь поздравить меня только словами? — она поворачивается и тянет его за лацканы смокинга._

_— Снял бы я номер в отеле, чтобы просто поговорить с тобой? — Мью улыбается и снова прижимается губами к ее плечу, поднимаясь поцелуями к ее шее. Запах ее духов сводит его с ума._

_Она задыхается и проводит пальцами по его волосам.  
— Я не против определенных разговоров… — шипит она, когда он кусает ее.   
_   
_Если есть одна добродетель, которой Фасай не обладает, так это терпение. Мью должен напомнить ей, что его смокинг взят в аренду, когда она пытается сорвать его с него._

_— Взнос за депозит, — бормочет он в ее губы.  
_  
 _— Я куплю этот гребаный смокинг, — рычит она, расстегивая его штаны. — Сколько у тебя гребаных слоев? Я даже не надела бюстгальтер…  
_  
 _Мью стонет и помогает ей снять оставшуюся одежду. Черт, он такой твердый. Вытерпеть всю церемонию награждения, сидя рядом с Фасай в облегающем шелковом платье без спины, было пыткой. Он наблюдает, как она поднимает тонкую ткань своего платья над головой и швыряет его в сторону. На ней вообще нет нижнего белья. Блядь. Он упивается видом. Боже, она захватывает дух. Она улыбается и манит его пальцем._

_Этого никогда не достаточно, когда дело доходит до Фасай. Он никогда не может достаточно насладится ее вкусом, держа ее ноги открытыми, когда пробует ее. Никогда не достаточно ее кожи, чувствуя, как она обжигает его плоть, когда он притягивает ее ближе. Никогда не достаточно влажной и восхитительной жары внутри нее, потому что, боже, она всегда такая влажная для него. Ему нравится чувствовать, как она напрягается вокруг него так идеально, временами так крепко, что это больно, и он закрывает глаза и трахает ее с мучительной интенсивностью. И черт, ему нравится терять контроль над ней. Ему нравится сдаваться и поклоняться ей, чувствовать, как она течет по его венам, когда он раздвигает ее бедра еще сильнее, врезаясь в нее, пока не услышит ее собственное хныканье. И никогда не достаточно ее стонов и криков в экстазе. То, как она дергает его за волосы и царапает его спину._

_— Ты сжигаешь мою душу, — шепчет она._

_— Ты поджигаешь мое сердце, — шепчет он в ответ._

***

Мью открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как его младшая пристально смотрит на него. Как невинно она выглядит с пылающим сердцем для Фасай. Мью помнит это чувство. Он помнит желание и тоску. Он помнит ад, просто думая о ней.

— Нонг… — он опускает ложку и проводит рукой по волосам. — Я советую тебе не спешить с Фасай. Она невероятная женщина, и легко поддаться ее соблазну. 

Ай кивает и глотает.   
— Я боюсь, Пи.

— Хорошо. — он смеется и потирает ее за руку. — Будь начеку. Прежде чем принять решение, удостоверься, что ты действительно ее знаешь. Ты не должна боготворить ее или ставить ее на пьедестал. 

Она подходит ближе и наклоняется к нему.   
— Это так опасно влюбиться в нее? 

Он пытается дать ей утешительную улыбку.   
— Хуже.

***

Мью чувствует крошечный рывок на рубашке, поворачивается, и видит Милда.  
— Хм?

— Давай немного поболтаем. — он тянет Мью в угол, в то время как другие заняты обменом фотографий МьюГалфов. Потому что это имя их корабля, по-видимому. 

Милд тянется к его руке.   
— Это правда? Что у тебя кошмары о твоих бывших?

Мью вздрагивает.   
— Кто еще знает?

— Только я и Пи'Пи. — он сжимает пальцы. — Мы будем спать с тобой сегодня вечером, и присматривать за тобой. Ран тоже. 

Мью кивает, глубоко благодарный за таких замечательных друзей.   
— Подожди, мы все не поместимся на моей кровати. 

— Мы будем обниматься. 

Мью смеется, но другая мысль быстро появляется в его мозгу.   
— Девочки.

— Ну, мы определенно не поместимся с ними в постели. — Милд посмеивается и качает головой. — О! Ты имеешь в виду, кто будет присматривать за ними?

Мью смеется и подталкивает своего друга плечом.   
— Да. Милд…, — он взъерошивает волосы. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

Он ярко улыбается.   
— У тебя были бы синие яйца, вроде как, все время. 

— Кто сказал, что это не так? — Мью бормочет под нос. 

— Что?

— Ничего. — в отличие от Галфа, Мью знает, как ворчать, чтобы никто не услышал его слов. 

Милд чешет голову.   
— Девочки могут спать с тобой, — предлагает он. 

Мью качает головой.   
— Точно нет. — возможно, они не встречаются, но он вполне уверен, что Галф будет чувствовать неловкость из-за того, что он делил кровать со своей бывшей девушкой и девушкой, с которой он открыто флиртовал перед ним. — Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы все знали. Ты и Ран спите со мной. Пи может спать с девочками. 

Милд салютирует ему и направляется к своему со-капитану, чтобы отдать приказы.

***

— Любимая черта лица, — говорит Ай. Она смотрит на всех поверх ее блокнота. — Три, два, один, вперед!

Все поворачивает свои блокноты, чтобы показать ответы. 

Милд: губы

Фасай: глаза

Пи: губы

Ай: глаза

Ран: уши

Они все указывают на Рана и смеются. 

— Яй Нонг чувствительный к своим маленьким ушам! — он протестует. 

Милд прячет голову на груди своего со-капитана.   
— Его уши не на лице!

— Оу. 

Макушки поворачиваются к Мью.   
— Итак? — спрашивает Ай. 

Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Ничья. — они все стонут на него. 

Фасай бросает свой маркер на его колени.   
— Мы все знаем, что твоя слабость — милые мальчики с большими круглыми глазами и пухлыми губами. — она щелкает пальцами и протягивает руку, чтобы он вернул ей маркер. — Но ради игры, ты должен выбрать что-то одно. 

Он бросает обратно ей маркер.   
— Губы. 

Половина игроков смеются и записывают себе очки. 

Ран прочищает горло.   
— Куда бы ты взял его на свидание? 

Все издают коллективное _Ооооо_ , когда они думают о своих ответах. 

Пи: ботанический сад

Ай: зоопарк

Mилд: тематический парк

Фасай: любимый ресторан

Ран: пляж

Мью смотрит на все ответы и указывает на ответ Фасай.   
— Я не очень креативный. 

Теперь другие бросают в него свои маркеры. 

— Бу.

— Моя идея была отличной!

— Отстой.

— Способен на большее.

Милд шлепает журнальный столик своим блокнотом.   
— Любимая. Часть. Тела.

Они все бьют его своими блокнотами.

— Животик!

— Живот!

— Это его животик!

— Животик!

— Его маленький мягкий! 

Мью закрывает лицо руками, смеясь так сильно, что едва может дышать. Это так очевидно? Почему он даже должен подвергать сомнению это? Разве не к этому единственному месту его руки всегда притягиваются? Боже, просто думать о животике Галфа, даже истерически смеясь, оказывает на него влияние. Мью оглядывается на остальных, которые так же смеются. 

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Милд разглаживает свою рубашку. — Какую одежду вы хотели бы видеть на нем чаще всего? 

Пи фыркает и сразу начинает писать. Остальные хихикают и думают над своими ответами. Мью тоже решает записать свой ответ. 

Ай: косплей

Фасай: смокинг

Ран: chong kraben and phraratchathan (прим. _тайский национальный костюм_ ).

Милд: пижама

Все они смотрят на Пи, который указывает на Мью.   
— Вместе, пельмешек?

Мью кивает, и они оба поворачивают свои блокноты. 

Mью & Пи: рубашка бойфренда 

Все начинают смеяться. Глаза Милда расширяются.   
— Это сцена, которую вы снимаете завтра?

Пи красуется.   
— Да, и я проделал великолепную работу. О, ты умрешь, когда увидишь маленького блинчика. 

Фасай поднимает бровь.   
— Сцена с рубашкой бойфренда? 

Ран оглядывает гостиную.   
— Да, где твой сценарий, Пи? Ты не против, если мы покажем...

— Нет! — Мью кричит. Он понимает, насколько подозрительным он выглядит, и садится на свое место. — Я имею в виду, только актеры должны видеть это. 

Милд фыркает и ищет под диваном.   
— Да ладно, Фасай это семья. — он достает сценарий, который Мью спрятал, и бросает его на кофейный столик. 

— Эй! — Мью тянется к нему, но Пи тянется к его рукам. 

— Давай, — говорит он, поглаживая руку. — Фасай не будет спойлерить. 

Mью съеживается, когда Милд пролистывает страницы. Он слышит, как все задыхаются, и он знает, что они увидели заметки, написанные на полях некоторых страниц. Мью сворачивается в клубок и обхватывает свою голову. О Боже, они читают их вслух. 

_Почему Пи улыбается сегодня утром, кхраб?_   
_Из-за чего-то милого._   
_Расскажешь мне? Я тоже хочу улыбаться из-за этого, кхраб._  
 _Не могу. Это секрет._   
_Грубиян._

_Ты принимаешь заказы на завтрашний завтрак?_  
 _Я думаю, что сильно балую тебя, Пи, кхраб_.  
 _Неа._  
 _Ага. Что Пи хочет съесть, кхраб?_   
_Kanа._ (прим. _kana — капуста. Фанаты ласково называют Галфа «kana»_ )   
_Просто kana? Без мяса?_  
 _Каna вполне достаточно.  
_

_Пи сегодня непослушный._   
_Что?_   
_Ты должен снять рубашку, кхраб._   
_Что???_   
_Неблагоприятный цвет.  
_

_Соооооонный._  
 _Нонг всегда сонный._   
_Пи тоже сонный, кхраб?_  
 _Да._   
_Давай улизнем с обеда и вздремнем 555_  
 _Серьезно?_  
 _Я никогда не шучу о сне, Пи, кхраб  
_

_Тык._   
_Что, кхраб? Тык._  
 _Тык, тык._   
_Тык, тык, тык._  
 _Тык, тык, тык, тык._

_Напомни мне пощупать тебя после этой сцены, кхраб._   
_... что?_  
 _Чтобы проверить прибавку в весе ,кхраб._   
_Нонг может просто спросить, сколько я вешу?_  
 _Так веселее, кхраб._

_Я устал, Кхун Пи._  
 _Вздремнешь?_  
 _Да. Ты тоже приходи. Но сначала поем, кхраб._   
_Тогда ешь быстрее. Последний сон был слишком коротким._  
 _Я не могу есть быстро. Покорми меня, кхрааааб? Пожааааалуйста?_  
 _И кто теперь из нас избалован?_  
 _Ты, потому что я все время кормлю тебя._

Мью поднимает взгляд через некоторое время, чтобы увидеть, как они смотрят на него.   
— Что? — он спрашивает.

— Не говори мне «что», — говорит Милд. — Как долго это продолжается? — он продолжает листать страницы, показывая множество заметок, которые он и Галф написали друг другу в своих сценариях.

— Я уже не помню, — говорит Мью. 

— Это просто продолжается! — говорит Ай. — Пи! Как ты можешь все еще сомневаться?

Фасай останавливает руку Милда, чтобы прочитать одну из них.

_Что случилось со спиной Кхун Пи, кхраб?_  
 _Хм?_  
 _Я видел царапины сегодня утром в раздевалке, кхраб._  
 _Яй Нонг ... ты сделал это._  
 _Что???_  
 _Вчерашняя любовная сцена. Это твои царапины._   
_Черт! Извини, Кхун Пи!_

Милд и Фасай смотрят друг на друга. Они оба медленно закрывают сценарий и кладут его на журнальный столик. 

— Время историй закончилось, — говорит Милд.

***

Все они лежат в кругу одеял, которые они расстелили на полу. Они решили, что будут спать все вместе в гостиной. Дом погрузился в темноту, за исключением одного миниатюрного фонарика, который Ай держит под подбородком.

— Я могла слышать, как Нонг Галф ворочается на диване, поэтому я пошла посмотреть, все ли у него в порядке. Он выглядел так мило, когда спал на своей маленькой розово-голубой подушке. — она прижимает руку к щеке и вздыхает. — А потом он открыл глаза, ох, он был таким сонным. Он посмотрел на меня и спросил, был ли его Кхун Пи сегодня на съемочной площадке. 

— Оооооооу.

Ай хихикает.   
— И да, он сказал _мой Кхун Пи_ , — она передает фонарик Рану. 

— Хорошо. Мое милое воспоминание... о! — он похлопывает Пи по плечу. — Помнишь, Пи, когда Пи'Мью снова обнимал Нонга Галфа и…

— Ты должен быть более конкретным, рыбный пирожочек. Это происходит каждый день. 

Ран хихикает и прикрывает лицо.   
— Нет, я знаю! — он отмахивается от Пи'Пи. — В тот раз, когда Пи'Мью снова обнимал его и Яй Нонг выглядел уставшим и хотел сесть. Ты помнишь?

Лицо Пи загорается, и он хихикает в руки.   
— Да! Расскажи это, расскажи это!

— Яй Нонг хотел сесть, поэтому он вместе с Пи'Мью продолжал медленно пересекать комнату к стулу! — Ран встает и направляет фонарик на себя, когда он изображает, как пересекает комнату. — Маленькие детские шаги, пока Кхун Пи все еще обнимает его! Пи'Мью был так растерян! Тогда Яй Нонг просто откинулся на него и упал в кресло!

Пи кричит и шлепает Рана по ноге.   
— Ты не рассказываешь это правильно! — Пи'Пи выхватывает у него фонарик. — Он не откинулся назад, кокосик. Он прижал задницу к своему Кхун Пи, чтобы они упали в кресло!

— Пи! — Ай кричит. 

— Я пропустил это? — спрашивает Милд. 

— Я все пропустила, — говорит Фасай.

— Он не прижал свою задницу ко мне, — говорит Мью. — Он отодвинулся, чтобы мы могли сесть. 

Пи ёрзает в одеялах.   
— Если бы вы остановились в нужный момент, это выглядело бы более непристойно, чем ночной клуб.

— Это то, как ты садишься! — говорит Мью. — Вот что происходит!

Ран забирает фонарик обратно.   
— Хорошо! Я думаю, что мы все можем согласиться, что Яй Нонг прижал свою задницу к Кхун Пи. Ах! — он уклоняется от удара Мью. — Со-капитан, теперь твоя очередь. 

— О, у меня есть хорошая… — Милд держит фонарик под подбородком и шевелит бровями. — Нонг Галф кормил Мью… что? Что такое, Мью? 

— Я не собираюсь помогать.

Милд закатывает глаза.   
— Придурок. (прим. _в оригинале Милд сказал dick_ ).

— Он кормил его чл…?

— Нет! — Милд шлепает Рана. — Он не кормил его _этим_! Грязные мыслишки!

Пи вздыхает.   
— Виноград. Ради всего святого, это был виноград. 

Милд хихикает.   
— О да! Итак, Яй Нонг кормил его виноградом, а Мью…

— Подожди, — говорит Фасай. — Это нормально? Он просто всегда кормит Нью? 

Все кивают.   
— Нонг Галф сказал, что Пи'Мью был слишком тощим, и его работа — вернуть мясо на его кости, — объясняет Ай. 

Она вздыхает.   
— Мью, когда ты стал таким глупым? Этот мальчик без ума от тебя.

Пи'Пи протягивает руку и берет ее за руку.   
— Спасибо, моя дорогая. Мью, послушай женщину. 

Милд прочищает горло.   
— Как я уже говорил... Мью решил укусить виноград на этот раз. И, конечно, он сотворил беспорядок. И его тупая задница пыталась слизать весь сок и все такое…, — он оглядывается на всех. — И его рот вееееесь был на на пальцах Яй Нонга. Практически пытался съесть его руку. 

— Оооооооиииии....

— А потом! — Милд хлопает подушку. — На его пальцах оставалось еще немного, так что Яй Нонг сам слизал все остальное!

Ай задыхается.   
— Что это такое? Косвенный... французский поцелуй? — они все смеются. 

— Я не имел к этому никакого отношения! — протестует Мью. 

— Mью был потрясен, — защищается Милд. — Он посмотрел на Яй Нонга, и Нонг просто, _что? У меня во рту был твой язык много раз, но ты беспокоишься о виноградном соке?_ Я чуть не умер! 

Мью видит, как все смотрят на него с открытыми ртами. Боже, почему он согласился на это? Затем он вспоминает, что он не соглашался. У него не было выбора во всем этом сегодня вечером. 

— Прими это, Пи, — говорит Ай. — Я думаю, что ты единственный, кто еще сомневается в этом. 

Мью смотрит на потолок. Он не глупый. Он отрицает, разве они не могут сказать это? Он точно знает, как это выглядит. Если бы он был посторонним наблюдателем, он бы предположил, что у них есть чувства друг к другу. Но из-за редкого шанса, что он может быть неправ, и что Галф не ответит на его чувства, Мью не думает, что сможет справиться с такой дозой реальности. Он не уверен, какой знак или доказательство убедит его полностью, кроме того, что Галф прямо скажет ему это. 

— Хой. — Ран протягивает свой телефон. — Уже поздно. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на сцену с рубашкой бойфренда.

Блядь. Мью пытается думать о чем угодно, _кроме_ Галфа в негабаритной белой рубашке. Он должен как-то лечь спать. Он смотрит на Пи и Милда по обе стороны от него. Они оба кивают, признавая свою обязанность сегодня быть дозорными его ночных кошмаров.

***

_Мью пытается игнорировать косые взгляды, которые обращены на него, когда он идет по коридору. Казалось, все знают его как парня, чья девушка устроила сцену, пока ему не поменяли комнату._

_Это даже не то, что он хотел. Ему нравилась его старая комната, и ему нравился его сосед по комнате. Все, чего он хотел, это исправить утечку в потолке. Вроде. Она даже не протекала сильно. Она была в середине комнаты, и он был совершенно удовлетворен, продолжая менять ведро, которое он ставил под ней. Но Фасай взглянула на нее, и издала этот звук. Тот тихий звук, который означал, что она не довольна._

_— Ничего страшного, — говорит Мью. — Я сообщу об этом завтра в офис._

_— Давай сделаем это сейчас. — она берет свою сумку и ключи._

_— Нет, давай останемся здесь, — предлагает он, дергая ее за рукав и притягивая к себе. — Я скучал по тебе. — Мью смотрит на нее, пока она не соглашается остаться.  
_  
 _Но после того, как он сообщил об этом и ему сказали, что обслуживающий персонал задерживается, Фасай стала неумолимой.  
— Это неприемлемо! — она вскрикивает. — Твой потолок протекает уже месяц!_

_Мью вздыхает и откидывается на кровать.  
— Время для обнимашек, — объявляет он, похлопав по пространству рядом с ним._

_— Ты всегда думаешь, что настало время для обнимашек. — она заползает на кровать и сворачивается в его объятиях._

_Он целует ее в лоб и вдыхает аромат арабского жасмина ее духов.  
— Это потому, что ВСЕГДА время для обнимашек._

_В следующий раз у Мью нет выбора. Менеджер общежития стучит в его дверь, а затем заходит Фасай._

_— Вот она, — говорит она, указывая на утечку в потолке._

_Менеджер усмехается.  
— Это оно? — он смотрит на Мью. — Вот почему меня вызвали в жилищный фонд, и я получил выговор за то, что я не отреагировал на это раньше? _

_Фасай скрещивает руки и снова издает этот звук.  
— Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как мы сообщили об этом._

_Он смотрит в свои документы.  
— И в прошлом месяце, семеро человек заперлись здесь, один парень пробил дыру в стене, кто-то разбил их окно, три забитых туалета, два сломанных душа, и кто-то пнул в их дверь, когда они напились. _

_Мью сглатывает и застенчиво улыбается менеджеру.  
— Извините, кхраб, Кхун Таг. — он делает вай. _

_Извинения не помогают, не после того, как Фасай продолжила огрызаться. В конце, концов, менеджер послал все к чертям и переселил Мью в другую комнату. У него есть неделя, чтобы упаковать свои вещи._

_Мью приносит свои последние коробки в свою новую комнату. Его новый сосед по комнате лежит на кровати, читая книгу и игнорируя его. Мью интересно, с каким парнем он поменялся местами. Какие отношения он разбил между ним и этим новым соседом по комнате?_

_Он уже скучает по жизни с Погом. Мью думал, что выиграл в лотерею со своим соседом по комнате. Он учится на музыкальном факультете, и они часами могли болтать о группах или песнях. Пог даже помогал ему с игрой на гитаре. Он классный парень, и всегда было забавно наблюдать, как он становится взволнованным рядом с Фасай. Хотя он не может его винить. Мью знает, что его девушка чертовски горячая._

_И чертовски вспыльчивая. Неделю спустя он все еще злится на нее. Она даже не извинилась за доставленные ему неудобства._

_Они снова это делают. Ругаются из-за инцидента. Это уже третий раз за неделю. Он скрещивает руки и смотрит в ее огненные глаза._

_— Я даже не хотел сообщать об утечке, а теперь посмотри, где я нахожусь. — Мью указывает на свою новую комнату, где все было поспешно убрано._

_— Ты имеешь в виду комнату без капающей воды с потолка?_

_— Все было хорошо!_

_Она качает головой и поднимает руку, чтобы заставить его замолчать.  
— Это не хорошо. У тебя стояло ведро посередине комнаты._

_— По крайней мере, это была МОЯ комната._

_— О, черт возьми, ты можешь просто забыть об этом? — она вздыхает и потирает свои виски. — Ради бога, ты просто переехал в конец коридора. Ты можешь увидеть Пога, когда захочешь._

_Мью не может не дуться.  
— Это не то же самое. — и действительно, это не так. Фасай не понимает. Она ненавидит свою соседку по комнате. Она не знает, каково это жить с другом._

_— Перестань уже дуться. — она стонет и берет свои ключи. — Я просто пыталась помочь тебе._

_— Я бы хотел, чтобы иногда ты этого не делала._

_— Перестань быть таким гордым!_

_— Перестань недооценивать меня!_

_Она смотрит на него.  
— Хорошо._

***

Мью просыпается от того, что кто-то трясет его за руку. Его глаза открываются, и в тусклом свете рассвета, он видит, как Фасай склонилась над ним.

— Давай, — шепчет она. 

Ранним утром холодно даже в Бангкоке. С другой стороны, Мью только что проснулся, и температура его тела все еще низкая. Он и Фасай гуляют по району с Чоппером. 

— Печально известная утечка с потолка, — говорит она ему. — Я хорошо помню этот спор. 

— Один из миллионов, — напоминает ей Мью. 

— Миллиардов, — поправляет она. — Мы так часто ссорились, Нью-Нью. 

Он кивает и позволяет Чопперу обнюхать фонарный столб.   
— Я удивлен, что мы продержались год. 

Она пожимает плечами.   
— Любовь. Итак, тебе будет сниться наше расставание, а потом... сколько до _него_?

— Еще два. Но мне уже снился _он_. — Мью чешет голову. — На самом деле _он_ переплетается с остальными. Никогда не может дождаться своей чертовой очереди. 

Она тянется к его руке и сжимает.   
— Как ты думаешь, почему тебе снятся эти сны?

Они продолжают идти, Чоппер бежит впереди в своей полосатой футболке.   
— Сначала я подумал, что это предупреждения. Они говорили мне держаться подальше от Галфа.

— А сейчас?

— Теперь я не уверен. — он снова останавливается, чтобы позволить Чопперу сделать свои дела. — Может быть, я должен научиться чему-то от каждых отношений. 

Фасай протягивает ему пакетик и берет поводок, когда он убирает за Чоппером.   
— Тебе лучше научиться этому быстро. У тебя осталось только два бывших до экзамена. — она подмигивает ему. 

Мью кивает. Если он сможет пережить последних двух бывших, его сны прекратятся? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь обрести мир и крепко спать рядом с Галфом? Получит ли он когда-нибудь этот шанс снова? 

Фасай смотрит на часы.   
— Кстати, разве у тебя нет парня в рубашке, на которого можно пускать слюни?

— Черт! — Мью подхватывает Чоппера и бежит обратно в дом. — Ты позаботишься об остальных?

Пи'Пи уже ушел к тому времени, как Мью возвращается с Чоппером. Он избавляется от пакета с какашками и спешит принять душ. Милд кричит ему в след, что они сами уберутся. 

Дом возвращается в нормальное состояние к тому времени, когда Мью выходит из своей спальни, принявший душ и одетый для работы. Все одеяла убраны, посуда вымыта, пакеты упакованы. 

Ай протягивает ключи и сумку Мью.   
— Мы позаботимся обо всем остальном. Будь осторожен за рулем!

Ран сует ему банан на выходе.   
— Не встречайся с рубашкой бойфренда натощак. Увидимся!

Мью ест банан по дороге на съемочную площадку. Обычно он приезжает раньше, поэтому при таких условиях он должен приехать вовремя. Он просто надеется, что… черт. Он замедляется до полной остановки, видя ряды машин впереди него. Отлично. На автомагистрале произошла авария. Он посылает молчаливую молитву о том, чтобы вовлеченные люди были в безопасности. Затем он отправляет сообщение Пи'Ти. Он видит несколько пропущенных звонков от Пи'Пи и сообщение.

**Пи'Пи:**

Избегай автомагистралей. Большая авария. Только сам проехал.

Сообщение пришло сорок пять минут назад. Черт. Он опаздывает. Он опаздывает на сцену с этой чертовой рубашкой бойфренда, и у них не будет возможности отрепетировать перед съемкой. Ему придется без подготовки увидеть Галфа в гребанной рубашке бойфренда. 

И он не подрочил заранее. 

Он в такой заднице.


End file.
